1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ejector mechanism for a memory card connector.
2. The Prior Art
Memory card connectors are popularly used in the recent computer industry. A number of various conventional memory card connectors having ejecting means can be found, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Opening Nos. 2-91183, 2-52279, 1-132074, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,026,296, 4,952,161, and Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 8221793, 80103737, 78101926, 83205851. One type of ejecting means for a conventional memory card connector is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. As can be seen in FIG. 1, the conventional withdrawal means 1 of ejecting means for a memory card connector comprises a coil spring 2 having a number of continuous turns of the same diameter. Because the height of the end support 4 is limited, this arrangement has the problem that the end of the spring will exceed the end support 4 and thus be biased from its central axis due to unbalanced lateral forces. This decreases the spring function of the coil spring, and in an even worse situation, makes the withdrawal means lose it function completely. In addition, the withdrawal means 1 is retained on a portion of the memory card connector by a shroud 3 thereof and has one end in interference fit with an actuator member 5, as shown in FIG. 2. This arrangement, however, has the problem that the withdrawal means 1 is liable to disengage from the actuator member 5 due to excessive spring force exerting on the actuator member 5.
Hence, there is a need for a memory card connector comprising ejector mechanism which eliminates the above-mentioned defects of current memory card connectors.